Tournament 9
The 9th MCBall Tournament (or known as Tournament 9 or Tourney 9) was a tournament that happened between Friday, April 29, 2016, until Saturday, May 21, 2016. Rounds occurred daily between 18:00UTC to around 20:30UTC. Carrot Brotherhood, led by Buffowatts, won the tournament. Background On April 10, 2016, 19 days before the start of the tournament, the tournament was announced. Signups were announced to end on April 23, 2016, six days before the event begins. Rounds were set in a weekly layout lasting from April 29, 2016, until May 21, 2016, all streamed onto Twitch through waffletastic's channel on there. New changes were also added, including: # We will be having group stages in order to fairly have seeds according to group rankings. # Every team is able to create an own team banner which will be presented in the hub. # Staff members will record the whole tournament using the ReplayMod. # If a team has not enough players to play a match and no substitutes are available, such a team can replace one player with another who is available, meaning it will not have to forfeit. However, if this team wins the tournament, the player who was replaced will not get any credit as they were dropped. We are introducing this rule to reduce the chances of getting forfeits, but it can only be used once. # Each team will have its own password protected TeamSpeak channel. It is their choice if they want to use the channel for communication. As the Moderator+ team is setting this tourney up, they have implicated a new area for tournament tracking to ☀https://www.toornament.com/tournaments/570a4bcf140ba0875a8b4567/ These changes include that players will be able to see the tournament again using the ReplayMod, and if there is not enough players on a team during their match, they can kick someone off. This can only be used once, though. Teamspeak will be providing a channel for each team. Teams *New Tournament Team **New Tournament Player Timeline Occured * April 10, 2016 - 'Tournament announced; applications opened. * '''April 23, 2016 - '''Tournament applications closed. * '''April 29, 2016 (Day 1 - Playoffs) - 'Ellipse beat Brussel Sprouts, The Piggy Army beat UnderDogs, Ellipse beat UnderDogs, The Piggy Army beat Brussel Sprouts, Ellipse beat the Piggy Army, and Brussel Sprouts beat UnderDogs. * 'April 30, 2016 (Day 2 - Playoffs) - '''Aftershock beat Confusion, The Carrot Brotherhood beat Ballers, Aftershock beat Ballers, The Carrot Brotherhood beat Confusion, Aftershock and The Carrot Brotherhood tied, and Confusion won against Ballers. * '''May 1, 2016 - '''jackyjordan and Crafting4Creeper decided to change matches to Saturdays only. They also posted a poll for 18:30 UTC or 19:00 UTC. 18:30 UTC won with 24 votes and 19:00 UTC lost with only 10 votes. * '''May 6, 2016 -' Matches start at 18:30 UTC now. * 'May 7, 2016 (Day 1) - '''Ellipse beat Ballers, The Carrot Brotherhood beat Brussel Sprouts, Aftershock beat UnderDogs, The Piggy Army beat Confusion, and The Carrot Brotherhood beat Ellipse. * '''May 14, 2016 (Day 2) - '''Aftershock beat The Piggy Army, Brussel Sprouts beat Ballers, Confusion beat UnderDogs, The Piggy Army beat Brussel Sprouts, and Ellipse beat Confusion. * '''May 21, 2017 (Day 3) - '''Carrot Brotherhood beat Aftershock, and Ellipse beat Confusion (possibly.) Matches ''Day 1 (Playoffs) - April 29th, 2016 '''ELP (Winner) vs BS (19:30 UTC) * Ellipse won in a 3-0 match layout. TPA (Winner) vs UD (19:55 UTC)? * The Piggy Army won in a 3-0 match layout. ELP (Winner) vs UD (20:20 UTC)? * Ellipse won in a 3-0 match layout. BS vs TPA (Winner) (20:50 UTC)? * The Piggy Army won in a 3-0 match layout. ELP (Winner) vs TPA (21:10 UTC)? * Ellipse won in a 2-1 match layout. UD vs BS (Winner) (21:35 UTC)? * Brussel Sprouts won in a 3-0 match layout. Day 2 (Playoffs) - April 30th, 2016 AS (Winner) vs CS (19:30 UTC) * Aftershock won in a 3-0 match layout. CB (Winner) vs BLS (19:55 UTC)? * The Carrot Brotherhood won in a 3-0 match layout. AS (Winner) vs BLS (20:20 UTC)? * Aftershock won in a 3-0 match layout. CF vs CB (Winner) (20:50 UTC)? * The Carrot Brotherhood won in a 2-0 match layout. AS vs CB (21:10 UTC)? * Neither team won, a 1-1 match layout, tie. BLS vs CF (Winner) (21:35 UTC)? * Confusion won in a 3-0 match layout. Day 1 (Actual) - May 7th, 2016 ELP (Winner) vs BLS (18:30 UTC) * Ellipse won in a 2-0 match layout. CB (Winner) vs BLS (19:20 UTC) * The Carrot Brotherhood won in a 2-0 match layout. AS (Winner) vs UD (20:10 UTC) * Aftershock won in a 2-0 match layout. TPA (Winner) vs CF (21:00 UTC) * The Piggy Army won in a 2-0 Match layout. ELP vs CB (Winner) (21:50 UTC) * The Carrot Brotherhood won in a 2-1 match layout. Day 2 (Actual) - May 14th, 2016 AS (Winner) vs TPA (18:30 UTC) * Aftershock won in a 2-0 match layout. BS (Winner) vs BLS (19:20 UTC) * Brussel Sprouts won in a 2-0 match layout. CF (Winner) vs UD (20:10 UTC) * Confusion won in a 2-0 match layout. Winner of Match 1 TPA (Winner) vs Winner of Match 2 BS (21:00 UTC) * The Piggy Army won in a 2-0 match layout. ELP (Winner) vs Winner of Match 3 CF (21:50 UTC) * Ellipse won in a 2-0 match layout. Too lazy to add on anything else for now... Future information will be added ! Balloons out.